Domestic and international manufacturers handle the hopper's butterfly type latch, i.e., that in order to perform the hopper's opening and closing, the operator must move to the rear on both sides to turn the latch, this causes a great waste of time due to the operator's movement to manually control the hopper's opening and closing, also there is a risk that the latch does not remain well positioned, preventing the correct closure of the hopper and there is a possibility of spill leachates in the refuse compactor truck, with the corresponding risks of contamination.
On the other hand, both domestic and international compactor manufacturers, typically include hydraulic cylinders for lifting and lowering the hopper. However, these systems lack of adequate securing means once the hopper has lowered and simultaneously function as a guide when the hopper is lifted.